An N-methyl-d-aspartate (NMDA) receptor is a postsynaptic, ionotropic receptor that is responsive to, inter alia, the excitatory amino acids glutamate and glycine and the synthetic compound NMDA. The NMDA receptor controls the flow of both divalent and monovalent ions into the postsynaptic neural cell through a receptor associated channel (Foster et al., Nature 1987, 329:395-396; Mayer et al., Trends in Pharmacol. Sci. 1990, 11:254-260). The NMDA receptor has been implicated during development in specifying neuronal architecture and synaptic connectivity, and may be involved in experience-dependent synaptic modifications. In addition, NMDA receptors are also thought to be involved in long term potentiation and central nervous system disorders.
The NMDA receptor plays a major role in the synaptic plasticity that underlies many higher cognitive functions, such as memory acquisition, retention and learning, as well as in certain cognitive pathways and in the perception of pain (Collingridge et al., The NMDA Receptor, Oxford University Press, 1994). In addition, certain properties of NMDA receptors suggest that they may be involved in the information-processing in the brain that underlies consciousness itself.
The NMDA receptor has drawn particular interest since it appears to be involved in a broad spectrum of CNS disorders. For instance, during brain ischemia caused by stroke or traumatic injury, excessive amounts of the excitatory amino acid glutamate are released from damaged or oxygen deprived neurons. This excess glutamate binds to the NMDA receptors which opens their ligand-gated ion channels; in turn the calcium influx produces a high level of intracellular calcium which activates a biochemical cascade resulting in protein degradation and cell death. This phenomenon, known as excitotoxicity, is also thought to be responsible for cardiac arrest to epilepsy. In addition, there are preliminary reports indicating similar involvement in the chronic neurodegeneration of Huntington's, Parkinson's, and Alzheimer's diseases. Activation of the NMDA receptor has been shown to be responsible for post-stroke convulsions, and, in certain models of epilepsy, activation of the NMDA receptor has been shown to be necessary for the generation of seizures. Neuropsychiatric involvement of the NMDA receptor has also been recognized since blockage of the NMDA receptor Ca++ channel by the animal anesthetic PCP (phencyclidine) produces a psychotic state in humans similar to schizophrenia (reviewed in Johnson, K. and Jones, S., 1990). Further, NMDA receptors have also been implicated in certain types of spatial learning.
The NMDA receptor is believed to consist of several protein chains embedded in the postsynaptic membrane. The first two types of subunits discovered so far form a large extracellular region, which probably contains most of the allosteric binding sites, several transmembrane regions looped and folded so as to form a pore or channel, which is permeable to Ca++, and a carboxyl terminal region. The opening and closing of the channel is regulated by the binding of various ligands to domains (allosteric sites) of the protein residing on the extracellular surface. The binding of the ligands is thought to affect a conformational change in the overall structure of the protein which is ultimately reflected in the channel opening, partially opening, partially closing, or closing.
NMDA receptor compounds may exert dual (agonist/antagonist) effect on the NMDA receptor through the allosteric sites. These compounds are typically termed “partial agonists”. In the presence of the principal site ligand, a partial agonist will displace some of the ligand and thus decrease Ca++ flow through the receptor. In the absence of or lowered level of the principal site ligand, the partial agonist acts to increase Ca++ flow through the receptor channel.
A need continues to exist in the art for novel and more specific/potent compounds that are capable of binding to, or modulating the glycine binding site of NMDA receptors, e.g the NMDA receptor NR1 ligand binding core, with e.g. with significant specificity and/or potency, especially in-vivo, to provide pharmaceutical benefits. In addition, a need continues to exist in the medical arts for an orally deliverable forms of such compounds.